


этим вечером я, может, напишу печальнейшие строки

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Но раз ты любишь, почему ты отпустил меня?Кит встречает Широ в пятницу, и всё рушится после.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Keith friendship feels, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), background Hunk/Lance
Kudos: 3





	этим вечером я, может, напишу печальнейшие строки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tonight i can write the saddest lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390606) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> Mirror archive copy [here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8231580)
> 
> Название и эпиграфы из разных стихов Пабло Неруды.
> 
> Это ретеллинг «Вечного сияния чистого разума», поэтому повествование жонглирует событиями в нехронологическом порядке.

_если вдруг  
ты забудешь меня  
не ищи меня  
ведь я уже забуду тебя._

Пожалуй, в первую очередь всё начинается с порыва.

Кит в низко натянутой на уши шапке-бини стоит посреди железнодорожной станции, дыша на руки. Холодный февральский воздух щиплет нос на вдохе, и Кит переступает с ноги на ногу в необъяснимом беспокойстве.

Он не знает, зачем здесь. Этим утром он проснулся на спине, что само по себе было необычно — он и не помнит уже, когда в последний раз спал, не обнимая что-нибудь. А потом виски заломило ни с того ни с сего, и он едва смог выкатиться из квартиры, повинуясь неясной тяге под ложечкой.

Обычно Лэнс потешается над ним на этот счёт. «Ты и твоя чуйка», говорит он, обязательно изображая пальцами кавычки. Кит никогда не удостаивает его ответом. Факты есть факты: когда большую часть жизни тебя клеймили безнадёжным, о тупиках волноваться перестаёшь. Ты учишься идти туда, где видится хоть намёк на цель, потому что терять тебе нечего.

Так что когда интерком трещит: «Завершается посадка на рейс до Монтока», и каждый мускул в теле сводит от невыносимого желания сорваться, _сейчас же попасть на этот поезд, скорее…_

Кит бежит.

*

Кто-то стоит на пляже в одиночестве, пряча шею в высоко поднятом воротнике куртки.

Кит наблюдает издалека. Ветер шуршит прибрежной травой, и Киту приходится прижать блокнот ладонью, чтобы страницы не трепыхались так сильно. Обычно он набрасывает здания — просторные залы и скошенные потолки, но сейчас ему отчего-то нестерпимо хочется зарисовать эту сцену: мокрые мазки волн, нетоптанный песок, не считая цепочки одиноких следов — незнакомца и белый клок волос, спадающий на его лоб. 

Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, незнакомец оборачивается. 

Кит поспешно переводит взгляд на блокнот, замечает обрывок страницы, которую не помнит, когда выдрал, и хмурится.

*

На обратном пути в вагоне почти безлюдно; Кит оправдывается этим, когда продолжает разглядывать того, кто сидит через проход от него.

Это незнакомец с пляжа. 

Обычно Кит на людей не пялится. Благодаря дружбе с Лэнсом он научился переставать слышать и видеть всех вокруг, когда надо, но есть что-то завораживающее в том, как незнакомец встряхивает газету, в поблёскивании протеза в свете ламп. Кит осторожно берёт карандаш и делает первый штрих — изгиб того, что скоро станет чужим плечом. 

Он продолжает трудиться, бросает взгляды украдкой и возвращается к листу; грифель тихо скрипит по бумаге, пока поезд, грохоча, несётся себе дальше. Кит косится в очередной раз — хочет убедиться, что правильно передал текстуру волос — и видит, что незнакомец смотрит в ответ, слегка улыбаясь. 

Залившись краской, Кит захлопывает блокнот и рывком разворачивается к окну. 

_Дурак, дурак, дурак,_ сердито думает он, и головная боль возвращается с утроенной силой. 

— Не нужно прекращать. — Голос тёплый, весёлый и — близко. 

Кит цепенеет. Незнакомец пересел на место рядом с Китом, развернулся и протянул через подлокотник руку. 

— Такаши Широгане. Правда, большинство зовёт меня Широ. 

Руку он не убирает, дожидаясь ответа. 

— Кит, — сдаётся наконец Кит. У Широ крепкая хватка, но не как у того, кто пытается доказать превосходство — скорее, она внушает доверие.  
— Ты художник, Кит? 

Пальцы Кита стискивают блокнот, края врезаются. 

— Архитектор. Но мне лучше думается, когда я рисую, поэтому — я поэтому на пляже и… 

Широ отмахивается от объяснений, и в уголках его глаз залегают морщины от улыбки. 

— Ничего страшного, правда. Я уже привык, что люди пялятся. 

Против воли взгляд Кита съезжает на протез. Немедленно становится стыдно, и Широ, заметив выражение его лица, говорит просто: 

— В армии. 

Он не настолько старше Кита. Два года, может, три. 

— Мне жаль, — говорит Кит, но звучит это жалко, поверхностно. Противно делается от недостаточности этих слов, их топорности.  
— Я везунчик, — признаётся Широ. За короткой фразой стоит целая история, но в неё он не углубляется, спрашивает вместо этого: — Так куда ты едешь?  
— Роквилль-центр. 

Глаза Широ округляются. 

— И я тоже.  
— Тесен мир.  
— И правда, — соглашается Широ, и Кит совсем не хочет, чтобы его увлёк этот блеск в глазах напротив — только вот он увлекается всё равно. 

Чёрт подери.

*

Дорога до квартиры темна и холодна, и Кит держит руки в карманах, низко склонив голову и отчаянно жалея, что не взял с собой шарф.

Гудок за спиной пугает. Кит отшатывается от края тротуара, и у обочины тормозит машина, приглушая свет фар.

— Подвезти тебя? — спрашивает Широ, опуская окно с пассажирской стороны.  
— Ты что, за мной ехал? — огрызается Кит, но в его тоне не то чтобы много искреннего негодования.  
— Не нарочно, — виновато говорит Широ. — Но раз мы уже тут, я подумал: может, я уговорю тебя закончить тот мой портрет? Жаль бросать его недоделанным. И мне как-то говорили, что я весьма эффектно выгляжу в темноте. 

_Он с тобой заигрывает!_ , зубоскалит в голове голос Лэнса; Кит давит эту мысль на корню, не давая ей испортить момент. 

— Это уже мне судить, — отбривает он, дёргая ручку. В салоне чисто и пахнет хвоей. Кит отмечает болтающийся на зеркале заднего вида крохотный брелок в виде самолёта.  
— Но ты имей в виду, — добавляет он, застёгивая ремень безопасности. — Я с боевыми искусствами дружу, так что если ты задумал что-то...  
— Даже думать не смею, — смеётся Широ, и машина трогается, отъезжая от тротуара.

*

Ему бы забеспокоиться из-за того, как легко у него получается поладить с Широ. Может, он от Лэнса дружелюбием заразился всё же, думает Кит, когда они наконец подъезжают к его дому, Широ глушит мотор и уютное тепло машины укутывает их.

— Спасибо, — не сразу говорит Кит.  
— Не за что. — Широ отпирает дверь одним нажатием пальца, и Киту так нравится эта его экономность движений — как Широ излучает своеобразное спокойствие. 

Сказать больше нечего. «До скорого» звучит слишком похоже на обещание, а их Кит так просто не раздаёт. Он толкает дверь, нашаривая свободной рукой ключи. 

И только на середине лестницы он останавливается — выдох рисуется в воздухе туманом — и разворачивается. По пути вниз он едва не поскальзывается на наледи, но удерживается, схватившись за дверцу машины Широ, и неловко пытается отпереть её, и язык во рту вдруг становится неповоротливым, будто вся ночь вдруг сгустилась в это единственное мгновение, где Широ поворачивается к нему — лицо удивлённое, расчерченное тенями, которые залегают под светом с тускло освещённой улицы. 

— А хочешь… — начинает Кит и умолкает. — Может, зайдёшь ко мне?

*

В квартире Кита Широ осторожно присаживается на диван и осматривается. У Кита давно не бывало гостей, не считая Ханка и Лэнса, и он вдруг остро жалеет, что не навёл порядок раньше. Он забирает стопку книг, водружённую на телевизор, перекладывает их обратно на полку. Краем глаза он видит, как Широ наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть выпуск «На дороге», лежащий на журнальном столике.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спрашивает Кит через плечо, шагая в сторону кухни. — У меня есть пиво и… сок. — Он морщится в пустоту холодильника, вспоминает, что собирался сходить за продуктами незадолго до своей спонтанной поездки в Монток. 

— Пиво устроит, — говорит Широ. 

Жестянка холодит ладонь, когда Кит подаёт её Широ. Он плюхается на диван совсем не так же бережно, как Широ — это его квартира, в конце концов, — и смотрит, как Широ повторяет за ним, откидывается на подушки, тянет кольцо и подносит баночку к губам. 

— У тебя здорово, — говорит Широ вот так запросто, и Кит чувствует, как в груди вспыхивает, словно искра.

***

_двумя днями ранее_

— И тебя туда же, — сказал Лэнс когда Кит протолкнулся мимо него, стаскивая куртку.

Кит без выражения оглянулся на него. 

— Где Ханк?  
— Тут я! — крикнули из ванной. Кит пошёл на звук, Лэнс увязался за ним.  
— На минуточку, я предложил помочь, но Ханк настаивает, что у тебя рука твёрже или что-то такое.  
— Хорошо, Лэнс, — сказал Кит, толкая дверь. Ханк, стоя на коленях на кафельном полу, стискивал зубами фонарик.  
— О, замечательно. — Он взмахнул рукой, приглашая Кита опуститься рядом на корточки. — Подержи вот это и подай мне отвёртку, будь добр?  
— Я тебе ради этого нужен был? — спросил Кит, огорошенный, а Лэнс у него за спиной возмутился:  
— Я знаю, да? Простейшее дело на планете, но Ханк мне всё равно не доверяет.  
— Это потому, что иногда мне собственные мысли слышать надо, Лэнс, — сказал Ханк. — И ты можешь, пожалуйста, посмотреть как там суп, не подгорает?  
— Ладно, — пробурчал Лэнс. 

Когда он оставил их в покое, Кит спросил: 

— Ты меня не ради этого позвал ведь? 

Ханк посмотрел на него из-под сточной трубы, которую как раз прилаживал на место. 

— Валентинов день, Кит.  
— И?  
— И — я не знаю, может, мы подумали, что было бы здорово пригласить тебя к нам. 

Пальцы Кита крепче стиснули фонарик. 

— Конечно.  
— Кит, — вздохнул Ханк и сел ровно, закончив возню. — Не надо так. 

Так у них всегда было с тех пор, как они только подружились. Лэнс считал, что заставить Кита вылезти из своей раковины можно, только докучая ему до тех пор, пока не взовьётся и не огрызнётся. Ханк, с другой стороны, мотивировал скорее верой. Он никогда ни на кого не забивал, и достаточно было просто знать об этом, чтобы сразу захотелось соответствовать его ожиданиям, пойти ему навстречу, на чём бы он ни настаивал. 

— Ты прав. — Кит пристыжённо опустил голову. — Спасибо, что подумал обо мне. 

Взгляд Ханка смягчился. 

— Ну, вот видишь. Совсем нетрудно, правда? — сказал он, и в то же время Лэнс заорал с кухни: — Ужин готов! Ждёт вас, когда вы наконец сделаете меня частью своей компании!

*

Кит расправлялся с добавкой, когда Лэнс наконец задал вопрос.

— Так что, Кит, ты, э-э. Виделся с ним в последнее время?  
— Ты можешь его по имени назвать, — сказал Кит. Ханк предостерегающе пнул Лэнса под столом: «Лэнс!».  
— Ох, слава богу, — выдохнул Лэнс. — Я так боялся, что это превратится в херню, как с Волдемортом, типа, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть… — Он умолк и прищурился, когда Кит вскинул бровь. — А, погоди, я вспомнил, _ты книги не читал._  
— Не видел я Широ, — сообщил Кит, в основном ради того, чтобы Лэнс завалил наконец.  
— Так я и думал. — Выражение лица Лэнса изменилось; он вдруг нехарактерно, неожиданно опечалился.  
— Как давно вы поссорились?  
— Две недели назад.  
— Так, значит, это конец? Вы теперь… — Лэнс взмахнул руками, свёл их вместе и развёл. — ...всё?

Что там последнее между ними было произнесено? _Ты мне не нужен._

Кит опускает взгляд, рассматривая изгибы прожилок в дереве. 

— Наверное. Мы не то чтобы поговорили об этом. А что… — Он умолк, не желая думать об этих отношениях дольше, чем нужно, но... Лэнс и Ханк были с ним с самого их начала. Они остались с ним теперь, в безобразном их конце.

Почти два года, подумал он, и застыл. 

— А что, мне нужно это сделать? Найти его и — и официально порвать с ним?  
— Нет, — торопливо возразил Лэнс, обменявшись взглядами с Ханком через стол. — Нет, не нужно. Иногда — так проще, наверное. Оставить всё как есть и просто… дать отношениям уйти в прошлое самим по себе, понимаешь? 

Кит не понимал. До Широ у него не то чтобы много романов было. Пара случайных интрижек в университете — Лэнс в их числе — а потом он выпустился, а потом началась стажировка, и как-то не осталось времени на то, чтобы с кем-то встречаться. До той пляжной вечеринки. До Монтока. 

А потом всё вот так невозможно закончилось. 

Кит знал, что всё закончилось, потому что последнее слово осталось за ним. Он глянул с края обрыва, он прыгнул — и Широ не втащил его обратно.

*

После полуночи Лэнс обычно становился сентиментальным.

Они лежали на ковре плечом к плечу, и вино с тортом грели Кита изнутри. Недостаточно, впрочем, чтобы забыть, что мотоцикл ждал его снаружи и пора было собираться домой. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Лэнс дёрнул его обратно, как только Кит попытался сесть. 

— Вот даже не думай, — проворчал он, пряча лицо у Кита на плече. — Ты же просто поедешь обратно в эту свою древнюю пустую квартиру и будешь сидеть в темноте. Мы с Ханком такого не допустим, не в Валентинов день-то.  
— Пятнадцатое февраля уже, — заметил Кит.  
— Завали, маллет. Там обосраться как холодно сейчас, вообще-то. Просто переночуй у нас, можешь на диване поспать. Чёрт, да я даже тебе мою кровать уступлю.  
— Дивана хватит.  
— Как скажешь. — Лэнс повернулся к Ханку и ткнул его в плечо. — Ты спишь уже?  
— Нет, но хочу.  
— Поддерживаю, — сказал Кит, стряхивая руку Лэнса. — У вас есть, во что мне можно переодеться? Я себя мерзко чувствую.  
— Конечно, просто возьми что-то у меня в ящиках, — махнул с пола Лэнс, прежде чем его одолел широченный зевок. — Ох, ладно, может, мне пора на боковую.  
— Да ладно? — проворчал Ханк, и Кит только закатил глаза на них обоих, поднимаясь по лестнице. 

Комната Лэнса была Киту смутно знакома. Он уже был в ней пару раз, когда Лэнс и Ханк только купили этот дом, но обычно их посиделки ограничивались первым этажом. Кит начал с верхнего ящика — пусто — и методично пошёл вниз. 

Если у Лэнса и была организационная система, Кит её не понимал. Футболки лежали погребённые под нижним бельём, и когда Кит вытащил одну, на пол спланировал лист бумаги. 

Нахмурившись, Кит потянулся положить его обратно, прежде чем его взгляд зацепился за напечатанное. 

Что за…

Он поднёс лист ближе к глазам. Отстранённо заметил отправителя — корпорация «Альтея» — но его вниманием завладело сообщение ниже. 

_«Уважаемый мистер Макклейн!_

_Ваш друг, Такаши Широгане, стёр воспоминания о своих отношениях с Китом Когане. Будьте любезны, больше не упоминайте ни эти отношения, ни Кита при нашем клиенте, а также не показывайте это письмо никому из упомянутых выше лиц. Благодарим вас за ваше содействие»._

*

— _Оно настоящее?_  
— Что там настоящее? — спросил Лэнс, выходя из ванной с торчащей изо рта зубной щёткой.

А потом он застыл, и его глаза округлились. 

— Чёрт. Ты это где взял?  
— В твоём ящике с бельём, — выдавил Кит, прежде чем Ханк возник рядом, сама ярость.  
— Куда-куда ты положил свою напоминалку, Лэнс? Просто сунул её в ящик, _где любой мог увидеть?!_  
— Извини, ладно? Я не подумал! — заорал в ответ Лэнс. — Чёрт, Кит, послушай меня…

Голова шла кругом. Растерянный, Кит повернулся к Ханку. 

— Ты сказал: «свою напоминалку». Тебе тоже прислали?  
— Я… — Лицо Ханка напоминало скалу за миг до оползня. — Прости, Кит. 

Кит почувствовал, как накатывает паника, и чего-то ещё вместе с ней. Хохот, может быть. 

— Это шутка, да? Нельзя просто… стереть воспоминания о ком-то, так не бывает.  
— Мы провели расследование, — опасливо начал Лэнс. — Эта корпорация — о ней немногое известно, потому что соглашения о неразглашении и такое прочее, и я не знаю, как именно они это делают, но… — Он выставил вперёд ладони — беспомощный жест. — Это реально.  
— Херня. — Кит с отвращением протолкнулся мимо них, сминая напоминалку в кулаке, схватил куртку и потянулся открыть двери.  
— Стой, Кит, подожди! — Лэнс оказался рядом, потянул его назад, и Кит повернулся, чтобы — ударить, оттолкнуть, он и сам не знал, но Ханк перехватил его свободную руку, сжал крепко.  
— Просто… просто _подумай_ минутку, Кит, пожалуйста? — пропыхтел Лэнс, вцепившись в его куртку. — Два часа ночи. Куда ты собрался? В «Альтею»? К Широ? 

Кит передёрнулся. Лэнс, заметив, расслабил пальцы. 

— Так я и думал. Ты даже не представляешь, да? Потому что ты всегда такой: берёшь и мчишься куда-то, очертя голову. Так что я тебе скажу, что ты сделаешь сейчас. Ты снимешь куртку, и останешься на ночь, а утром можешь взять мою машину и мчаться куда душа пожелает. Договорились? 

Не могло это быть правдой. Бессмыслица какая-то — как они могли заставить Широ забыть, почему он захотел бы забыть…

— _Договорились, Кит?_ — спросил Лэнс, встряхивая его, и Кит наконец очнулся, увидел Ханка и Лэнса — увидел, как они взволнованы и расстроены. Никогда ещё они так на него не смотрели.  
— Ладно, — сказал Кит, и ему стало тошно от того, как голос надломился, как ему пришлось разжимать пальцы усилием воли, чтобы обронить скомканную бумагу в ладонь Лэнса.

*

Дребезг колокольчика в кофейне действовал на нервы.

Вокруг бродили посетители, заливали сливки в свои стаканы, не замечая тикающей бомбы среди них. Кит проложил путь к прилавку, где Мейси стояла за кассой; он увидел, как она подняла взгляд, и как паника вспыхнула на её лице пожаром по мере его приближения. 

— Кит! Тебе нельзя сюда…  
— Где Широ?  
— Он домой пошёл.  
— Врёшь.  
— Кит, пожалуйста, это для вам обоим во благо…  
— Что тут происходит? 

И для Кита это как инстинкт — поворачиваться на этот голос, как подсолнух к свету. 

Широ как раз вышел из подсобки с мешком кофейных зёрен, закинутом на плечи. Кит резко вдохнул, потрясённый невозможной обыденностью происходящего. Сколько раз он приходил сюда, чтобы увидеть Широ вот таким — белая футболка, зелёный фартук, вскинутая бровь? 

Но Широ не смотрел на него; он смотрел на Мейси. 

Мейси скривилась, глядя на Кита, печальная: «Я пыталась тебя предупредить», и повернулась, откашливаясь. 

— Посетитель, сэр. Я сказала ему, что вы заняты, но он очень хотел с вами переговорить…  
— Это я, — выпалил Кит, торопясь вывалить всё до того, как Мейси успеет солгать. — Это _я._ Кит. 

С минуту он и Широ просто смотрели друг на друга. 

А потом Широ поставил мешок на пол. 

Он вышел из-за прилавка, вытер ладони о передник и протянул руку.

— Рад знакомству, Кит; Широ, я владелец тут. 

Всё внутри Кита отпрянуло, съёживаясь, обожжённое, потому что Широ смотрел так тепло, но это была теплота, предназначенная для новых знакомых, вежливая, ни к чему не обязывающая пустышка, _это невозможно не может быть как это могло случиться…_

Кит попятился. Задел пяткой чей-то стул, кто-то рявкнул раздражённо: «Осторожнее!»

Но Киту было плевать, потому что он уже выбежал из дверей, одно действие и никакой мысли, завёл дрожащими пальцами машину Лэнса и рванул. 

За две улицы до дома Ханка и Лэнса Кит затормозил. Он не готов был видеть их, только не сейчас. Их лица только подтвердили бы то, что произошло в кофейне, а Кит не хотел — не мог — позволить себе поверить, что это всё взаправду. 

_«Такаши Широгане, стёр воспоминания о своих отношениях с Китом Когане._

_Будьте любезны, больше не упоминайте ни эти отношения, ни Кита при нашем клиенте.»_

Снаружи белка попыталась перебежать через дорогу. 

Поддавшись порыву, Кит ударил по гудку. Он взвыл громко — отчаянный, пустой звук, который переполошил птиц на деревьях, и что-то тёмное и отчаянное поднялось в душе Кита, когда птицы снялись и полетели прочь, превращаясь в крохотные чёрные надрезы в зимнем небе.

*

По названию Кит представлял себе стильное офисное здание, но корпорация Альтея оказалась крошечной клиникой, которую можно было легко пропустить. Внутри в очереди ждали самые разные люди: молодая женщина с каштановыми волосами, бережно переброшенными через плечо; немолодой мужчина, решительно листающий один из журналов; среднего возраста женщина с загнанным выражением лица, смотрящая в стену пустым взглядом.

За столом в приёмной рыжий мужчина с густыми усами напевал себе под нос, то печатая что-то, то запечатывая конверты. Кит подошёл к нему и остался стоять, неловкий, пока наконец не догадался прочистить горло. 

— Да? Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр?  
— Я здесь насчёт этого. — Кит подал ему смятую карточку.  
— О? Ох, ох-ох вы не должны были этого увидеть, это… кошмарная ошибка, ужасно непрофессионально с нашей стороны — вы и есть вторая сторона, я верно понял?

 _Вторая сторона._ Как будто они контракт заключили, а потом расторгли. Как будто он не этим жил и дышал на протяжении двух лет, как будто….

Кит втянул воздух. 

— Верно.  
— Что ж. — Ресепшионист посмотрел на него печально. — Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, безусловно, но наша процедура необратима и строго конфиденциальна между нами и клиентом, давшим добровольное согласие на процедуру, так что я, откровенно говоря, не знаю, что скажет на это суд…  
— Я не собираюсь судиться, — перебил его Кит.  
— Нет?  
— Нет, я… — Он сглотнул. Слова Лэнса звенели в ушах: «Просто _подумай_ минутку, Кит, пожалуйста», но разве не в этом была проблема? Думать было слишком больно. И если сам Широ не выдержал, то как, чёрт возьми, Кит должен был вообще… — Я тоже хочу пройти процедуру. 

Мужчина моргнул. 

— Ох. Разумеется, я могу записать вас на приём, на следующей неделе было место…  
— Нет, — снова перебил его Кит, торопясь. — Нет, мне нужно прямо сейчас.  
— При всём уважении, сэр, вы не понимаете. У нас сейчас самый разгар сезона…  
— Коран? — А это уже женский голос из-за угла. С акцентом, который Кит не смог определить. — Что-то случилось тут?  
— Доктор Аллура! — Коран оттолкнулся от стола, подскакивая на ноги. — Вовсе нет! Я лишь объяснял этому джентльмену, какое у нас плотное расписание… — Он подался доктору навстречу и подал ей карточку, которую принёс Кит, и пробормотал что-то ей на ухо. 

Аллура окинула его взглядом. Интересно, эти голубые глаза так же оценивали Широ? Свисающие вдоль боков руки сжались в кулаки, ногти впились в ладони. 

Взгляд Аллуры смягчился, и она склонила голову. 

— Проводи его в мой кабинет, Коран.

*

_— Чтобы процедура прошла успешно, сначала нам нужно составить ментальную карту. Вам потребуется собрать всё, что связано с вашими отношениями и принести нам. Вещи, фотографии, всё, что вы написали или нарисовали, связанное с конкретным человеком. Полученные от него подарки. Подарки, которые вы планировали подарить. Всё. Когда мы получим вещи, мы начнём строить примерный таймлайн вашей совместной истории. Процесс идёт от нового к старому, поэтому сначала мы удалим ваши самые недавние воспоминания, потом более старые, и так пока не доберёмся до начала.  
— Это же много всего.  
— О, да. Мы же меняем целые цепочки мышления, в конце концов. Но могу заверить, что эффект не слишком травмирующий; последствия можно приравнять к одному очень тяжёлому похмелью. Думаю, вы справитесь.  
— Значит, я приношу своё барахло, мы делаем карту, а потом?  
— А потом вы пойдёте домой. Важно, чтобы вы проснулись в знакомой обстановке во избежание любого ментального диссонанса завтра. Примите эту таблетку в восемь часов и не запирайте двери. Таблетка — снотворное; мы приедем к вам домой и убедимся, что вы спите хорошо и крепко, прежде чем подключать вас к оборудованию.  
— А утром?  
— А утром вы проснётесь, и будто бы ничего и не было._

*

_Не стоит принимать решения, когда злишься._

Кто ему это сказал? Широ? 

Про Широ нужно было _забыть._

Мама его, может. Но это было так давно. 

Или это был Лэнс? 

Неважно. 

«Не злюсь я, — подумал Кит, глотая таблетку. — Не злюсь».

Веки отяжелели.

«Просто устал».

*

**(Не ожидал, что тут будет так прилично.)**  
 **(Ничего не трогай, Коран.)**  
 **(Знаю-знаю. Можем вот здесь монитор поставить.)**  
 **(Замечательно.)**  
 **(Интересно, он храпит? Как думаешь, может, мне тоже такие перчатки себе купить?)**  
 **(Положи где взял!)**  
 **(Хорошо-хорошо. Обручи можно подключать.)**  
 **(Все системы онлайн?)**  
 **(Да, всё готово.)**  
 **(Отлично. Значит, начинаем.)**

*

Кит умел ходить по квартире Широ в полной темноте.

Он стоптал обувь у двери и скинул куртку, прежде чем пробраться к холодильнику. Щурясь на свет, он сгрёб пакет замороженного горошка и приложил к челюсти. Пока холод добирался до кости, Кит уткнулся лбом в прохладный металл холодильника и прикрыл глаза. Дыши, Кит, Дыши. 

Кухню вдруг озарило ярким жёлтым. Зная, что бой заранее проигран, Кит обернулся. 

На пороге стоял Широ в серой футболке с длинными рукавами и в потрёпанных красных пижамных штанах; взгляд усталый, но необъяснимо цепкий. Он посмотрел на часы, на пакет с горошком, глянул на выражение лица Кита, и по нему прямо видно было, как он разложил всё в голове по порядку, определяя, с чего начать. 

— Уже поздно.  
— Я тебе сказал не ждать.  
— Я волновался. И не без причины, похоже. — Широ шагнул ближе, поддевая пальцами его подбородок; поколебавшись, Кит всё же отнял пакет от лица, явив свету неровный синяк.  
— Кит, — сдавленно сказал Широ, — что…  
— Не я начал, — пробормотал Кит, потому что в конце концов именно к этому всё и сводилось. В приюте и в старшей школе, всегда одно и то же: _кто ударил первым?_  
— Я и не думал, что ты начал, — сказал Широ, и Кит знал, что это правда, потому что Широ был не таким, как все остальные. Но иногда было полезно притвориться, что он такой же. Так было чуть менее больно, когда Кит разочаровывал его.

Широ ждал объяснения. Оно уже было готово сорваться с языка Кита. Ему бы не пришлось много говорить, чтобы быть понятым. Хватило бы: «Тип один. Пьяный был. Собирался за руль сесть». Широ бы понял; он бы восполнил пробелы сам: _у мистера и миссис Когане остался маленький сын, Кит, всего восьми от роду._

Но что-то надломилось в нём на той парковке. И проще было закопать поглубже эти обломки, отшатнуться от Широ и сказать: 

— Не хочу говорить об этом. 

Широ поджал губы. 

— Ни разу не захотел.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я, Кит.  
— Так почему бы тебе не сказать ещё раз? 

Широ прикрыл глаза и сделал вдох — одно из этих его упражнений, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Неважно. У нас обоих был очень тяжёлый день; поговорим об этом позже. 

Он давал Киту возможность увильнуть, и они оба знали об этом. Обычно Кит бы сдал на попятную. Спорить с Широ было всё равно что бросаться всем телом на стену — его безграничное терпение выматывало. Но Кита прошибло чем-то необузданным, чем-то саморазрушительным; с каким-то больным предвкушением он решил узнать, чем получится пробиться сквозь это спокойствие. 

— Нет. Давай прямо сейчас. Это ты вечно хочешь разговоров.  
— Хорошо, давай, — сказал Широ, скрещивая руки и выпрямляясь. — Давай поговорим о том, как ты пропадаешь то и дело без объяснений, и я молчу, потому что я знаю, что тебе это нужно для того, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Давай поговорим о том, что сейчас час ночи и ты стоишь посреди моей кухни… — Он жестом обводит лицо Кита. — В таком вот виде и ничего не объясняешь. Всего святого ради, Кит, давай действительно поговорим, потому что так люди в отношениях и делают: они делятся друг с другом! 

Голос Широ сорвался на хрип, и он прочесал пятернёй волосы; белый клок встопорщился. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне — ничего не знать и гадать, когда же ты наконец вернёшься домой? Волноваться, в порядке ли ты, не… не случилось ли что-то похуже? Ты себе представляешь?  
— Конечно, представляю!  
— Правда? Потому что иногда я сомневаюсь. Я люблю тебя, Кит, и для меня это означает: я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Но твои представления о любви… Ты считаешь, что раз любишь, то нужно вложить в чужую руку нож.  
— То есть, ты что — считаешь, что я не понимаю, как любить? Что я не люблю тебя?  
— Нет. Нет, но я думаю, что тебе больно, ты злишься и мечешься, и не даёшь мне помочь…  
— Как будто ты мне можешь помочь! Это я каждую ночь тебя после кошмаров твоих успокаиваю!

Подло, это было подло. Широ отшатнулся, резко вдохнув, в его взгляде мелькнула обида. 

— Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, Кит, — сказал он наконец, тихо, невыносимо сдержанно. — Но даже если ты будешь срываться на меня, я не отвернусь.  
— Прекрати, — прошипел Кит, неожиданно взбешённый кротостью Широ, его жертвенностью. — Просто хватит уже, Широ, ладно? Ты мой бойфренд, не мой импульс-контроль. Я не — хочешь знать, в чём на самом деле проблема?

Он чувствовал, как его захлёстывает. Зрение раздробилось, захватывая крошечные фрагменты. Невыносимо яркая кухня. Горошек, размягчающийся прямо в руках. Руки Широ, по-прежнему скрещённые на груди, и его пальцы, впившиеся в предплечья в ожидании вердикта. 

— Проблема в том, что ты не можешь перестать считать себя _сломанным,_ и поэтому ты всё время пытаешься починить тех, кто вокруг. Но я как-то справлялся до тебя. _Ты мне не нужен._

Четыре слова упали, как удары молота, поразили в самую цель. Широ побледнел; остался стоять, как мраморная статуя посреди руин. Ещё удар — и он рухнет, рассыплется сотнями обломков по шахматному полу. А Кит, который не вынес последствий того, что натворил, развернулся, хватая куртку и обувь, и споткнулся у двери, и голова пошла кругом от того, что он сделал. 

На улице было тихо. Из редких окон струился жёлтый свет. Там были чужаки со своими личными победами и проблемами — а тут был Кит, один на тротуаре, и холодный зимний воздух без труда пронизывал его насквозь, будто бумажного. 

Широ сказал Киту про любовь и про нож. Он не то чтобы неправ; он просто не понял, что ножом был сам Кит. Потому что именно это любовь и делала: превращала людей в смертельное оружие. Обеспечивала знанием, куда метить и как сделать больнее всего. 

Кит посмотрел вверх, на звёзды, и пронзительное чувство потери вдруг накрыло с головой. Он заранее знал, чем всё закончится, ещё когда сворачивал на улицу, где живёт Широ; это было первой мыслью, сразу после саднящей челюсти: Широ рассердится. И всё равно он ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить — бросился очертя голову в такое же неизбежное, как пара фар семнадцатью годами ранее и два тела в чёрных мешках на обочине обледенелой дороги.

**(И… удалено.)**

Один за другим фонари погасли.

*

**(Мы неплохо справляемся. Может, даже закончим до пяти утра. )**  
 **(Следующий запускай уже, Коран.)**

*

В детстве Кит обожал лего. Среди них не было бросовых; каждый кирпичик нёс в себе потенциал чего-то большего. Машины, самолёты, башни — Кит строил, и рисовал, и мечтал.

Он мечтал намного чаще нынче, прижимаясь к груди Широ. Они вдвоём сидели в кровати Широ, прислонившись к изголовью. Широ читал, держа книгу в одной руке, а свободной приобнимая Кита, который трудился над наброском. И Киту нравилось, нравилось притяжение их тел — нравилось, что они вращались на раздельных орбитах, но пересекались снова и снова с успокаивающей периодичностью. 

Он в последнее время об этом много думал. О том, что это значит: возвращаться к кому-то изо дня в день. Постоянство, в каком-то смысле. И это самую малость пугало его, потому что у него не было планов на этот случай; он не знал, не слишком ли торопится; сомневался, думает ли Широ о том же, гадал, не слишком ли рано за полтора года в отношениях определять, хочешь ли ты этого на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— О чём думаешь? — Нос Широ ткнулся ему в волосы. 

_Думаю, что люблю тебя, и ты об этом знаешь. Но знаешь ли ты о том, что я хочу построить нам дом? Я его так и вижу, что-то среднее между твоей квартирой и моей. Наше. Ты наконец сможешь разбить сад. Может, мы смогли бы завести кота. Пока не уверен. Но я хочу продумывать все эти планы, Широ. Так сильно хочу, что скоро взорвусь. Это тебя не пугает? Потому что меня — очень._

— Ни о чём, — соврал он. 

Широ рядом с ним застыл. Его дыхание запуталось в волосах, очень уж похожее на вздох. 

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, целуя Кита в висок. Это ощущалось скорее как формальность, что-то машинальное, и Кит повернулся к нему, чтобы остановить его, сказать…

Но Широ уже исчез, оставив после себя лишь холодное отсутствие, одно только пустое место.

*

Дни, полнящиеся запахом свежеобжаренного кофе. Ночи, когда он падал в кровать камнем, и просыпался, чувствуя себя… не то чтобы легче, не совсем, но как будто он выдержал бремя ещё одного дня и стал чуточку лучше. Самолётик, болтающийся на зеркале заднего вида, ловящий золочёными пластмассовыми крыльями солнце. Закинутые на приборную панель ноги и красный свет светофора, который ложился на лицо Широ, как румянец, когда они улыбались друг другу со своих мест.

Секунды, минуты, часы, сложенные лентой, вдруг распустились, ускользая сквозь пальцы, теряясь в бездне.

*

Радость ощущалась лёгким туманом.

Лэнс и Ханк ушли с час назад. Снаружи новый год стучался в окна, оставляя пальцами следы трескучих фейерверков, _хлоп-хлоп-хлоп_ , но в комнате у Кита царила блаженная тишина. Только губы Широ неспешно касались его губ, и спина под ладонями Широ словно горела. В груди пульсировало — не столько звезда, сколько янтарная искра, которая теплилась там задолго до того, как кто-то пришёл помешать угли и вдохнул в неё жизнь наконец. Тепло растекалось под кожей, согрело выдох, собралось, как дым: 

— Люблю тебя, — сказал он, не успев даже до конца подумать мысль.

Губы Широ, прижавшиеся к основанию горла, замерли. 

— Кит?  
— Люблю. — Кит сглотнул и открыл глаза, высматривая в темноте его силуэт.

Широ помолчал. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. И ничего больше.  
— Я не пьян, — уточнил Кит, потому что даже в темноте мог рассмотреть сомнения на лице Широ. Он выпил бокал чуть ранее; помнил, как шипучее содержимое прокатилось по глотке. Но алкогольный дурман рассеялся давно, сменившись острым осознанием, выстудившим вены. — Спроси меня, как я могу быть уверен.  
— Как ты можешь быть уверен, что не пьян?  
— Нет, Широ. — Нетерпение обжигало, невыносимая необходимость доказать. — Спроси меня, как я могу быть уверен, что люблю тебя.  
— Ладно. — Широ опустил ладонь на колено Кита, словно готовясь. Кит видел, как он сглотнул раз, другой; пальцы протеза холодили кожу сквозь джинсы. — Как ты можешь быть уверен, что любишь меня?  
— Потому что… — сказал Кит, и торопливо начал стягивать футболку, а когда остался полураздетый и бледный в лунном свете — потянулся за складным ножом и открыл его, вдавив рукоятку в ладонь Широ.  
— Что ты… 

Широ отшатнулся, но Кит подался ему навстречу, заверяя: «Доверься мне».

Он положил руку на затылок Широ и притянул его ближе, прижался лбом ко лбу, так близко, что можно было рассмотреть проблеск испуга в его глазах. Второй рукой, сжимающей запястье Широ, он повёл нож ниже, пока острие не упёрлось ему под рёбра. 

— Потому что — вот, — сказал Кит и разжал пальцы. Лезвие осталось вплотную у кожи, острое и холодное, как звезда. 

Широ напрягся всем телом. Он единственный был вооружён сейчас, и Кит наблюдал, как тот постепенно осознаёт: удивление, замешательство, страх, и потом — медленно, так медленно, понимание. 

Они остались сидеть так, словно две статуи в полутьме. Кит прикрыл глаза, дыша ровно, чувствуя, как грудь вздымается и опадает, задевает метал — но нож по-прежнему не ранил, по-прежнему не текла кровь, потому что Широ держал лезвие абсолютно неподвижно, и Кит любил его, любил того, кто ступал так тяжело под гнётом своей боли, но так легко окружал нежностью других; сильного и хрупкого, и такого несокрушимого. 

Щелчок — лезвие скрылось в пазе, нож полетел прочь — Кит услышал, как он ударился о пол — и Широ поцеловал его, держа обеими ладонями его лицо и дрожа.

*

— Широ. _Широ._

Тот резко вдохнул и проснулся. Кит нависал над ним, опираясь на локоть, внимательно наблюдал, как взгляд Широ, устремлённый в потолок, становится осмысленным, как поднимается и опадает его грудь. 

— Прости.

Кит покачал головой. 

— Не за что прощать.  
— Я просто… Они такие _яркие._ Цвета, запахи; я даже не знаю, как описать. Столько жизни в одном месте, и вдруг взрывается бомба, и вокруг столько дыма и крови, и кажется, что я сейчас задохнусь… всем.

Широ вцепился в простыни по бокам; Кит протянул руку, легко касаясь сжатых кулаков по очереди — сначала металлический, потом живой. Подождал, пока Широ не продолжил: 

— И я не могу перестать думать о тех детях. Я смог вернуться к себе домой. Но для них — это _был_ их дом. Им некуда было вернуться. И если мне так паршиво, то каково им? 

Кит задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу. 

— Я не могу дать тебе ответы на эти вопросы, Широ, — медленно начал он. — Но в детдоме, когда становилось совсем невыносимо, одна воспитательница делала так. — Он потянулся взять Широ за левую руку, перевернул её и провёл пальцем по линии жизни. — Она говорила сделать вот так и сказать: «Я здесь. Я делаю, что в моих силах, и пусть этого будет достаточно».

Сколько раз он повторял эти слова про себя поздно ночью, тоскуя по дому? _Я здесь. Я делаю, что в моих силах._

_Пусть этого будет достаточно._

Дыхание Широ начало выравниваться. Продолжая водить кончиками пальцев, Кит поймал взгляд Широ в темноте. 

— Ты сделал, что мог, Широ. Большего от тебя никто не может требовать, а ты сам — и подавно. 

Он не знал, нашёл ли правильные слова. Разные шрамы саднили по-разному, и каждый носил своё горе по-своему. Иногда мир уходил из-под ног, и приходилось хвататься за что придётся. Держаться что есть сил за то, что осталось. 

Не произнеся ни слова, Широ сжал пальцы Кита и лёг на бок, дёргая его на себя. Кит подчинился, укладываясь обратно на подушки. 

— Ну мы и пара, а? — сказал Широ наконец. — Куда ни глянь, всюду обломки и ломаные края. 

Кит прижался лбом к мягкой ткани на спине Широ. Запомнил, как их тела прилегают друг к другу. 

— Может, мне просто нравится, как мы подходим друг другу, — пробормотал он, засыпая.

*

Он проснулся у себя в квартире.

Воспоминания накрыли, как прилив: это было на самой заре их отношений, совсем молодых и зелёных. Заставить Широ остаться на ночь получилось только спором; уговорить его лечь в кровать, пока Кит поспит на диване — и подавно. Но это всё того стоило. Словно расцвело что-то, когда он открыл глаза утром и увидел, как Широ хлопочет на кухне. 

Кит отбросил одеяло, опуская ноги на пол. Широ оглянулся через плечо и потянулся взъерошить и без того безобразно растрёпанные со сна волосы Кита. 

— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе. — Кит ухмыльнулся и ловко подцепил полоску обжигающего бекона прямо у Широ из-под носа.  
— Тебе бы фруктов купить, — сказал ему Широ почти укоризненно.  
— Что, консервированных персиков тебе мало? — поддразнил Кит, доставая пакет молока и два стакана из посудного шкафа. 

Широ бросил на него недовольный взгляд. 

— В этом сиропе столько лишнего сахара, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать. 

Кит тем временем откручивал крышку с банки этих самых персиков, изо всех сил держа невинное лицо, когда он наконец откусил от одного.

— М-хм.  
— Очень смешно, — отозвался Широ и пихнул Кита плечом, затем шагнул к ведру и соскрёб в него остатки жирного со сковороды. Он отдал сковороду Киту и кивнул на тарелку с готовой едой: — Ты накрывай стол, я вынесу мусор.  
— Ты не обязан, — сказал Кит, отправляя сковороду в мойку. — Это мой дом; я сам порядок наведу. 

Широ улыбнулся ему, уже завязывая пакет: 

— Мне не трудно. 

Кит уже и забыл, на что эта улыбка способна. В груди словно всеми буйными красками взорвалась целая весна. Но вместе со всколыхнувшейся нежностью внутри вскипела паника. Это просто воспоминание. Воспоминание, которого не станет, как только Широ выйдет за дверь. 

— Стой. — Он схватил Широ за запястье, не зная, к кому обращается, могут ли вообще Аллура и Коран слышать его мольбу. — Стойте, не — не эту. Оставьте мне хотя бы это. 

На мгновение всё замерло. А потом голова Широ повернулась к нему. 

— Оставить что? — спросил он с каким-то жутким спокойствием, глядя на него пустыми глазами. 

Дверь за его спиной потемнела по краям. Сам Широ начал таять; его рука исчезла полностью, оставив Кита хвататься за пустой воздух.

— Стойте, — повторил Кит, ещё отчаяннее. — Стойте. Мне нужно… — он попятился, кружа по кухне в поисках чего-то, что натолкнёт его на нужную мысль — _давай, Кит, просыпайся, просыпайся, **просыпайся**_ — 

Левый указательный палец пронзило болью. Он защемил его одним из ящиков, надеясь, что боль как-то поможет, и на мгновение кухня снова обрела резкие очертания, прежде чем перед глазами поплыло.

**(Аллура, он вышел за пределы карты.)**  
**(Что? Дай глянуть.)**

Он стоял в коридоре под синеватым светом потолочных ламп. В сером ковре под ногами проглядывал узор из крошечных зелёных и жёлтых треугольников. На стене висел принт с галактикой. Рядом стоял фикус в горшке. 

Коридор, ведущий к кабинету Аллуры. А это значило…

Кит бросился вперёд. 

Повернуть направо за угол. Бронзовая табличка на дверях. В щели между жалюзи виден Кит из прошлого, откинувшийся в белом кресле и уложивший руки на подлокотники. 

_Вы осознаёте, что процедура необратима, сказала Аллура, печатая что-то на компьютере, пока Коран доставал из коробки с вещами Кита первую памятку._

_Да._

_И вы уверены в своём решении?_

— Нет, — сказал Кит, дёргая ручку; боль по-прежнему отдавалась в пальце. — Нет, я передумал…

Аллура и Коран повернулись к нему пустотой вместо лиц, и ручка расплавилась прямо у него в ладони. Окно и дверь растеклись водой, и Кит рухнул кувырком в невесомость.

*

Вечер четверга в парке. Кучка детей, которые, взвизгивая и смеясь, играют в догонялки. Мизинец, сцепленный с мизинцем Широ, и лимонный пончик в левой руке. Приторный, подумал он, отдавая пончик. Широ откусил и начал жевать, задумчивый.

— Что с нами происходит? — тихо-тихо спросил Кит. 

Широ запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, волосы качнулись на ветру. 

— Они стирают меня. Но это ты и так знаешь. 

Даже сейчас Кит уже не мог вспомнить, что было дальше. Внутри разверзлась бездна, длинная извилистая дорога, лишённая родных опознавательных знаков. 

— Я не позволю им забрать остальное, — поклялся он. — Они не заставят меня забыть ещё больше. 

Уголок рта Широ дёрнулся вверх, всё равно печальный. 

— Да, заставить тебя что-то сделать ни у кого никогда не получалось. 

«Я бы за тобой куда угодно пошёл». Мысль осела в груди птицей, впилась когтями в сердце. «Не сейчас, ещё рано, но позже. Как можно забыть такое?» 

— Я тебя спрячу, — решил Кит, торопливо обдумывая.  
— Где?  
— Не знаю…

*

— Нет. — Вилки задребезжали, когда он стукнул кулаком по столу, вода всколыхнулась в стакане. Они сидели в задрипанном ресторане, в воздухе висел тяжёлый запах жареного мяса и специй, между ними лежал исходящий паром наан, и у Кита перехватило горло, потому что они были так близко к началу — к концу.

Широ окинул взглядом ресторан и поднёс ко рту чашку. Его взгляд стал задумчивее, когда он пришёл к тому же выводу, что и Кит. 

— Тебе придётся спрятать меня где-то очень далеко, Кит. Как можно глубже.  
— Я не… — Кит втянул воздух. — Я не знаю, смогу ли.  
— Кит, тебе придётся. Если ты не хочешь меня потерять, тебе придётся впустить меня.

*

**(Он опять пропал.)**  
 **(Найди его!)**

*

Зрелище ужасало.

Птица лежала смятой кучкой перьев с оторванным наполовину крылом. Вокруг столпились дети, привлечённые запахом смерти, как муравьи, которые уже кишели, растаскивая плоть, разительно-чёрные на фоне осколков белоснежной кости. 

Птица была ещё жива. Джаред, мальчишка постарше, подобрал ветку и ткнул. Птица жалко дёрнулась и вскрикнула из последних сил.

— Хватит. 

Головы повернулись на звук; некоторые — удивлённо. К тихоне Киту, который старался не выделяться. Берёг улыбки для Марли и Мины, и некоторых взрослых. 

Который подошёл и встал над птицей. 

Он заставил себя посмотреть на неё. На неестественный залом крыла. Скрюченные когти. Сочащуюся розовую складку века вокруг единственного глаза-бусинки, остекленевшего от боли, но осознанного, смотрящего в ответ. 

Желудок скрутился, грозя взбунтоваться. Муравьи наползли и на него, карабкались по лодыжкам, щекотали шею, лезли в уши; невыносимое покалывание, жгучее чувство, которое иногда приходило к нему по ночам и от которого хотелось вылезти вон из собственной кожи — _ты живой, ты живой, ты живой…_

Остальные посчитают его жестоким за то, что он собрался сделать. Младшие — потому что они пока ещё не знают, какой разной бывает смерть. Старшие — потому что они не хотят, чтобы у них отнимали развлечение. 

Кит занёс ногу. 

Видение странно раздвоилось.

Вот он, десятилетний, одинокий, мрачный жнец приютского заднего двора. И вот он взрослый, чуть поодаль, и ладонь Широ лежит на пояснице в знак молчаливого понимания. 

Один Кит смотрел, как нога опускается. Слышал глухой хруст костей, дрожь тела, нашедшего покой. 

Другой зажмурился и отвернулся, пряча лицо на груди Широ.

*

Чёрный асфальт, ссаженные колени. Две длинные тени на солнце, слившиеся так, что не разобрать, где заканчивалась одна и начиналась другая. Папа, сидящий в шезлонге на подъездной дорожке, весёлый.

— Готов? — спросила мама, опираясь обеими руками на сиденье.  
— Готов, — сказал Кит, отталкиваясь. Нога промахнулась мимо педали, пока он пытался удержать руль ровно. Пыхтение за спиной — мама, силилась не отставать и держала велосипед в равновесии.  
— Отпускай, — сказал Кит, чувствуя, как вращаются колёса под ним. В этот раз он не упадёт; он нутром это чувствовал. 

Велосипед повело. Кит вцепился что есть сил, продолжая крутить педали. Тень мамы отделилась от его, укорачиваясь по мере отдаления; Кит полуобернулся на сидении, полный радости такой огромной, что она казалась ужасом. 

Он не сводил глаз с лица мамы, пока не завернул за угол, а потом перевёл взгляд на дорогу и навалился на руль, готовый к путешествию впереди.

*

**(И… попался.)**

Следующее воспоминание Кит встретил с каким-то странным смирением. 

День рождения Ханка был на носу. Это объясняло, почему Кит стоял в разделе с кулинарными книгами и пытался решить, будет ли «Много больше: Готовим овощи ярко» хорошим решением для недавно заинтересовавшегося вегетерианской кухней Ханка. 

Он нахмурился, глядя в глянцевые страницы, и пришёл к выводу, что будет. Развернулся, уже готовый шагать на кассу и закончить уже с этим, когда мимо прошло знакомое лицо. 

Инстинктивно он крутанулся на месте и притворился, что изучает полки дальше. Он знал, что Широ живёт с ним в одном городе, но они забыли обменяться номерами на пляжной вечеринке, и иногда их встреча в Монтоке казалась сном. Неправильно, бесцеремонно, не к месту — вот как ощущалось видеть Широ в будничном свете книжного, когда всю прошедшую неделю Кит то и дело возвращался мыслями к тому мгновению на песке: негромкий рокот тёмного прилива на заднем плане, подсвеченная лунным светом скула Широ. 

— Кит?  
— П-привет.  
— Так и знал, что это ты. — Улыбаясь, Широ подошёл ближе, затем вскинул бровь и кивнул на кулинарную книгу в руке Кита. — Недавно перешёл? Я точно помню, что ты полную тарелку рёбер держал, когда мы в прошлый раз беседовали.  
— Это для Ханка, — не подумав, ответил Кит. — Его день рождения скоро, так что… — Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой.  
— Логично, — кивнул Широ и сунул руку в карман, привалившись к книжной полке. 

Он стоял так близко, что у Кита голова кругом пошла. Это было глупо, потому что он не школьник уже давно, и…

— Рад встрече, — сказал он, хотя прозвучало это довольно недружелюбно, потому что слова пришлось выдавливать через зубы, сцепленные в попытке не покраснеть. 

Улыбка Широ стала шире, в уголках глаз залегли морщины. 

— Хочешь, сходим выпить кофе?  
— С удовольствием, — сказал Кит.

**(Почти всё.)**

*

Свет фар разрезал ночь по пути домой. Кошмарная музыка Лэнса басила из автоколонок, Ханк вёл, а на заднем сидении Кит прислонился виском к окну, время от времени выводя случайные узоры на запотевшем стекле.

— Так что. — Зубы Лэнса сверкнули жемчужным белым в темноте, когда он вывернулся на переднем сидении и глянул на Кита, многозначительно поигрывая бровями: — Этот чувак, Широ, а? Видел, как вы куда-то уходили вдвоём…  
— Завали, Лэнс, — сказал Кит, но он улыбался.

*

Кто придумал закатить пляжную вечеринку в начале февраля, Кит так и не узнал.

Он пережил обязательное знакомство с хозяевами, в ходе которого Лэнс в основном таскал его за руку за собой, затем ретировался на деревянные ступеньки с тарелкой еды. Со своего обзорного места он видел, как Ханк, весело посвистывая, переворачивает бургеры, а Лэнс чуть поодаль рассказывает что-то, сопровождая театральной жестикуляцией и обязательными звукоподражаниями. Не худшее сборище, на котором Кит побывал, и пускай ему потом придётся вытряхивать песок из обуви и носков, он был готов простить всё за эти рёбра-барбекю на его тарелке.

— Я присяду, не против? 

Кит поднял глаза на голос и дёрнул плечами. 

Говорящий сел по ту сторону перил и просунул под ними руку для пожатия. 

— Широ. 

Кит вытер соус с пальцев. 

— Кит, — ответил он, рассматривая Широ. Крепко сбитый, но взгляд тёплый. Хватка, которая могла бы сокрушить, но не сокрушала.  
— Потерял за морем, — объяснил Широ, указывая на протез.  
— Я собирался спросить про волосы, на самом деле.

Глаза Широ засияли, удивление смешалось с благодарностью, и он поднял руку, запуская пальцы в белую прядь. 

— Покрасил, когда вернулся со службы. Мой личный способ запомнить, вместо… — Плечо с протезом дёрнулось вверх.  
— Тебе подходит, — сказал Кит. 

Широ покосился на него, затем опёрся локтями о колени и подался вперёд, рассматривая тех гостей, что прохлаждались у воды. 

— Ты друг Ракса и Шэй? 

Кит фыркнул. 

— Не то чтобы. Но мои друзья, Ханк и Лэнс, вбили себе в голову, что их друзья должны быть моими друзьями тоже, поэтому я тут.  
— Не любишь толпы?  
— А ты? 

В ответ он получил смешок. 

— Справедливо. 

Снова повисла тишина. Кит взял с тарелки кукурузный початок и повертел в пальцах. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Широ, откидывая голову назад и прикрывая глаза. Вдохнул морского воздуха. — Я, наверное, пройдусь у воды. 

Погода стояла отличная в целом, а Кит уже давно не встречал никого, с кем ему бы хотелось продолжить разговор. 

— Это приглашение?

Широ приоткрыл один глаз. Улыбнулся. 

— Если хочешь.

*

Когда в небе зажглись звёзды, Кит и Широ встали у прибоя, швыряя в волны камешки. В отдалении ярко горел пляжный костёр; Кит отвернулся от света, лицом к их личному маленькому пузырю тепла, в который он забрёл в темноте.

— Мне кажется, я был бы не прочь стать астронавтом, — говорил тем временем Широ, держа руки в карманах и рассматривая луну. — В другой жизни, может. 

Кит посмотрел на горизонт, завёл руку и бросил следующий камушек что есть силы. 

— Я хотел быть пилотом в детстве, — признался он. — Чтобы просто взять и полететь. 

Широ повернулся к нему, прицениваясь. Внимание было не то чтобы неприятным. 

— Тебе бы подошло, — сказал он наконец, улыбаясь. 

Уши вспыхнули. 

— Да конечно, — пробормотал Кит, пихая Широ плечом в бок, прежде чем осознал, что сделал.

Голос Лэнса спас его от дальнейшего позора. 

— Ки-и-и-и-ит, — послышалось издалека, постепенно приближаясь. — Ханк машину загружает, мы собираемся уже. 

Кит сделал шаг назад, ткнул большим пальцем в ту сторону. 

— Мне бы пора…

И он знал, что будет после этого. Широ кивнёт, скажет: «Конечно». Как корабли в ночи, они разойдутся каждый своим путём, только в этот раз они не встретятся снова — это прощание навсегда. Совсем скоро будет не больно, сказал сам себе Кит. Уже почти всё. Как Аллура и сказала, утром он не вспомнит ничего. 

— Постой, — сказал Широ. 

Кит застыл на песке. 

— Это не так было.

Рука Широ легла на плечо. Кит зажмурился, с усилием не подаваясь навстречу знакомому прикосновению. 

— Я это хотел сказать. На пляже, тогда, когда ещё даже не знал тебя толком — я хотел, чтобы ты остался. А той ночью, когда мы поссорились…  
— Нельзя было говорить всё то, что я сказал. — Слова вырвались, как осколки стекла. — Нужно было — я бы не сделал этого, если бы ты не… — Он отвернулся, и перед глазами поплыло от щиплющих слёз. — Почему, Широ? Почему ты…  
— Прости, — сдавленно сказал Широ, металл ладони холодил щёку. — Я злился и мне было больно, я уже и забыл, что могу столько всего чувствовать, и я… — Его голос сбился, полный сожалений: — Я думал, так будет легче. Я так хотел, чтобы хоть раз было легче.  
— Не отпускай, — горячечно отозвался Кит, вцепившись пальцами в его куртку. — Если мы просто останемся здесь — если я не проснусь…  
— Кит, — сказал Широ, и губы бережно коснулись век. — Кит, это не выход. Тебе нужно проснуться.  
— Но…

Широ прижался лбом к его лбу. 

— Ты найдёшь меня, — пообещал он чуть громче шёпота. — Я знаю, что найдёшь. 

А потом всё — и песок, и солёные брызги моря, и сияющие неподвижные звёзды в вышине — исчезло.

***

_настоящее время_

Кит просыпается с кошмарно хрустящей шеей.

Он сонно оглядывается. Круглые пятна от кофе на столе. Две пустые банки от пива. Кажется, он уснул на диване. 

Не только он, похоже. Широ сидит рядом, прикорнув на подушках, руки расслабленно лежат по бокам, хотя Кит замечает, что протез сжался в кулак. 

По-хорошему, Кит должен бы испугаться, проснувшись рядом с почти что полным незнакомцем, по сути. Но от вида спящего Широ вдруг становится необъяснимо спокойно. 

Он тянется поправить подушки, но Широ вздрагивает и моргает, прежде чем проснуться окончательно, рывком. 

— Привет, — выдавливает Кит, потому что это, пожалуй, наиболее безопасное начало. 

Широ хмурится и усаживается ровнее, растирает ладонью лицо. 

— Который час? 

Кит смотрит на часы. 

— Девять. 

Широ кривится. 

— Прости, что вырубился. — Впервые он выглядит неловким, чуть-чуть смущённым; это успокаивает. — Совсем за временем не уследил.  
— Ничего страшного. 

Широ смотрит на Кита, затем на часы. 

— Мне пора.  
— Наверное. 

Оба не двигаются.

А потом медленно, медленно Широ встаёт. Кит провожает его до двери, прихватив чужую куртку с вешалки, и подаёт её, и когда их пальцы соприкасаются, Широ замирает. 

— Был рад встрече, Кит, — говорит он, колеблясь. — Может, как-нибудь встретимся снова.  
— Ага, — отвечает Кит, и пытается понять, почему ему кажется, будто они оба что-то упускают.

*

По пути из магазина он забирает почту.

Всё как всегда: буклеты с купонами, выпуск «Еженедельного садоводства» с лёгкой руки Лэнса. Коричневый конверт привлекает внимание; на нём нет отправителя, только напечатан адрес и имя Кита. Тяжёлая квадратная выпуклость ближе к низу перекатывается под бумагой; Кит хмурится. Коробка для диска, что ли? 

Дома он вываливает содержимое конверта на стол, опирается локтями о столешницу, пока читает приложенное письмо. 

_«Меня зовут Кэти Холт. Вы не знаете меня, но я знаю вас. Или, по крайней мере, знаю немного о том, через что вы прошли._

_Мой брат пропал год назад. Это сильно ударило по нашей семье, особенно в свете того, что моего папы уже не стало. Иногда верить, что он ещё жив где-то там, недостаточно. Иногда надежда превращается в отраву._

_Так было с моей мамой. Она тоже вышла на корпорацию «Альтея». Она приняла решение забыть._

_Я пришла домой, где все следы моего брата были стёрты подчистую. Фотографии, игрушки — всё исчезло. И хуже всего было то, что мне было не к кому податься. Мама стала бледной тенью себя. У неё случаются короткие просветления изредка, но я боюсь говорить ей правду. Я не знаю, что это с ней сделает. Когда теряешь столько… я боюсь, что она сломается, если ей напомнить._

_Моего брата зовут Мэтт. Каштановые волосы, плохое зрение. У меня осталось его единственное фото._

_После того, как мама прошла процедуру, я пристально следила за деятельностью «Альтеи», пытаясь понять, возможно ли обратить то, что они сделали. Боюсь, для моей мамы уже слишком поздно. Но не для всех остальных._

_Я взломала системы «Альтеи». Послушала ваши истории, пытаясь понять. В них много боли. Вы все захотели забыть неспроста. Не могу вас винить в этом._

_Но на всякий случай пусть это будет у вас._

_Если когда-нибудь решите вспомнить»._

Кит кладёт письмо, берёт в руки диск и щурится, рассматривая наклейку с подписью.

_Когане Кит (15/02)_

Вчерашняя дата. 

Кит прерывисто выдыхает и включает запись. Слышит собственный, чуть хриплый голос: 

_— Меня зовут Кит. Я встретил Широ два года назад, на вечеринке в Монтоке. Туда Ханка пригласили — он и Лэнс решили, что будет весело притащить туда и меня. Я не то чтобы любитель вечеринок, поэтому я просто сидел отдельно от всех, а потом…  
— И что потом, Кит?  
— А потом Широ подошёл и спросил: «Я присяду, не против?»_

*

Когда в дверь стучат, звук отдаётся эхом в самых костях.

На пороге стоит Широ, сжимая свой собственный диск в правой руке. Тёмные круги под его глазами стали темнее. На мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга, и Кит пытается понять, как назвать выражение лица Широ. 

Затравленное, пожалуй. 

А потом Широ делает шаг вперёд — марионетка на подрезанных нитях. 

— _Кит._  
— Постой. — Кит сглатывает и пятится. Он не представляет, как объединить это всё с ума сводящими провалами в памяти, не может уложить в голове, что тот, кто стоит перед ним — это тот, кого он касался, обнимал, потерял. 

Широ замирает, уронив руку. 

— Мы были вместе, — говорит Кит, и во рту сухо. — Два года. 

Складка между бровями Широ становится глубже. Кит думает, что когда-то, наверное, разглаживал её пальцем. 

— Да.  
— А потом мы просто… стёрли всё. Вот так запросто.  
— Не говори запросто, — говорит Широ, по-прежнему держа спину прямо. — У нас ничего никогда не было запросто.  
— Ты здесь, потому что хочешь попробовать снова, — понимает Кит. 

На лице Широ мелькает удивление. 

— А ты нет? 

_Ты считаешь, что раз любишь, то нужно вложить в чужую руку нож.  
Ты представляешь?  
Ты мне не нужен._

— Я тебе больно сделал.  
— Мы сделали больно друг другу.  
— Тогда в чём смысл? — спрашивает Кит, усилием воли заставляя голос не дрожать. — Что если мы просто сделаем то же самое снова?  
— То есть ты думаешь, что так будет? 

Кит протягивает руки, чтобы взять лицо Широ в ладони. Что-то открывается в нём: выкопанная яма, упокоенное с миром тело. 

— Я не знаю, — говорит он честно. 

И Широ с его верой, которой хватит на них двоих, прижимается щекой к руке. 

— Всё будет хорошо, Кит, — обещает он. — Мы будем стараться лучше. А если не сможем, я всё запомню, всё до последнего. Ты будешь моим любимым шрамом. 

Его губы невесомо прижимаются к линии жизни на ладони, и Кит, повторяя жест, думает: 

_Мы здесь. Мы делаем, что в наших силах.  
Этого будет достаточно._

_но если каждый день,  
каждый час,  
ты будешь думать с неумолимой сладостью,  
что мы предназначены друг другу,  
если каждый день твоих губ в поисках моих  
будет касаться цветок,  
то, любовь моя,  
единственная,  
снова пламя разгорится во мне —  
и, вовек непогасимое,  
вовек не забудется._

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации от **ditaauraart** [здесь](https://ditaauraart.tumblr.com/post/147595062258) и [здесь](https://ditaauraart.tumblr.com/post/148527888809); от **taybleflip** [здесь.](https://taybleflip.tumblr.com/post/148042734518)


End file.
